


In Orbit

by Azil_e



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: ? - Freeform, Aegosexual, Asexual Sex-Positive, Asexual Sherlock Holmes, Asexuality Spectrum, Author is Questioning, Bisexual John Watson, Cupidosexual, Developing Relationship, Erections, First Kiss, Gay Sherlock Holmes, Gray-Asexuality, Happy Ending, Homoromantic Sherlock Holmes, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I forgot that Sherlock has curly hair and I googled how to take care of curly hair for this fic, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mentions of Sex, My First Fanfic, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pre-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Sherlock Holmes on the Asexuality Spectrum, but it's definitely for Sherlock in this fic, if you need a timeline this is probably, kissing may turn out to not be for me, perhaps, sex-favorable asexual, sex-positive asexual, so perhaps another time, there was going to be smut but just writing about kissing stressed me out and I have a headache so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azil_e/pseuds/Azil_e
Summary: "It started, of course, with a case."Another soft First Kiss fic for our boys, but it's also a bit of a personal exploration of my own feelings towards kissing and sex. Here, Sherlock is somewhere on the asexuality spectrum and might possibly be sex favorable which I think is in the minority of the asexual experience, but it is nowhere less valid. He doesn't think he feels sexual attraction and he's uncertain about whether or not he would like to engage in sex, but he likes the idea of it at least. I think the tags are fairly good summary.This is my first fic! I don't currently have any particular plans to continue this, but I think it makes sense to continue so we'll see what happens.The title comes from one of the lines I wrote, but unfortunately this isn't actually space themed.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	In Orbit

**Author's Note:**

> For a long time, I’ve read BBC’s Sherlock as demisexual or at least somewhere on the asexuality spectrum; though I’ve very much enjoyed fanfic with different readings of the character; then less than a month ago I was doing some self-reflection, then research, and I realized that I could say I may be on that spectrum too? I’m still figuring myself out so I thought would try writing fanfic to explore what being asexual would look like for me personally, though it’s also in respect to Sherlock’s character and the fanfic I’ve read, so it doesn’t fully reflect myself either because I’ve got some ambivalent feelings I’m trying to understand. This fic is meant to be just one idea of what a possible asexual experience may look like, and I’m still sorting myself out, so my representation may be incorrect and definitely doesn’t represent everyone that may use the label asexual.  
> Please don’t hesitate to comment if I’ve written anything offensive or disrespectful to the asexual community, I would very much like to hear your thoughts!
> 
> FYI: This is my first time writing fanfiction and the line breaks/spacing might be weird because I’m not used to writing fiction either. Also, I’m American and this isn’t Brit-picked, but I tried.  
> Additionally in the end notes, I have some links to some resources I’ve checked out while I was researching asexuality. Thank you so much for checking this story out!

It started, of course, with a case.

It was a case like any other: Lestrade texted Sherlock about another body, Sherlock berated forensics for their sloppy handling of the evidence, and John, ever the most brilliant conductor of light, ignited the sparks that set Sherlock’s mind alight. The consulting detective and his blogger swept themselves up into their latest breathtaking whirlwind of adventure; running across town to catch the bus containing the last piece of evidence needed to convict the murderer and then chasing her along the Thames as she tried to escape arrest. 

\---

Huffing from the day’s strenuous exertion as he and Lestrade caught up to John holding down the killer, Sherlock suddenly felt caught by John’s eyes when he got up to let Lestrade cuff the criminal. Across the water, the London Eye cast a soft glow on John’s face and made him appear truly luminescent. 

“John…” his name slipped quietly out of Sherlock’s lips as he quietly contemplated the remarkable force known to him as John Watson. A little glimpse of pink peeked out before a soft grin curved up John’s mouth and crinkled his eyes as he reached out to Sherlock, silently savoring the captured moment. 

“Thanks mates, I’ll take it from here,” John dropped his hand and Sherlock spun toward Lestrade, who had already detained the murderer in his police car, “It’s late so you can go home now, but I better see you in the morning to collect your statements,” Detective Inspector pointed at Sherlock, who rolled his eyes. “Right, we’ll see you tomorrow, Greg,” replied John as he started toward Sherlock who was already walking toward the road to catch a cab. 

\---

Still buzzing from the day’s events, Sherlock drummed his fingers on his face and thigh as he leaned on the window of the cab, gazing out at London, still bright and humming with life despite the hour. 

Adrenaline still coursed in his veins and it was satisfying to feel the slight stretch and ache of his muscles after exerting himself all day. He wasn’t sure why today was different, but he felt something simmering beneath the surface of his skin and he could feel it radiating from John as well. 

The consulting detective knew he was romantically attracted to John not long after the army doctor had shot the cabbie for him, but today the flutter in his stomach felt stronger than ever. Sherlock could easily dismiss John’s unexpected fondness for him and easy touches as a strong friendship since he had no precedent for what friends do, but something had been shifting between them lately and he couldn’t figure out what had just been uncovered. 

Sherlock was still trying to understand his developing relationship with John when he suddenly felt a warm hand on his knee. He hadn’t realized he had been bouncing it until he looked up and saw the amused twist in John’s well-shaped mouth, “There you are. We’re home,” laughed John, a note of affection in his voice. 

Sherlock flushed as he didn’t realize how distracted he had been by his thoughts. He whipped his face away from John and gave a murmured, “Thanks,” as he exited through the other door, John having already paid the driver.

\---

Back in the safety of 221B, Sherlock was looking forward to a luxurious shower and wank to work off all the grime and excess energy of the day. He was in the midst of taking off his cashmere scarf and coat, when he realized John was still standing beside him despite having already shed his own outerwear. 

“John? You know you may shower first, and in fact it’s better that you do. You still shower with military efficiency so to retain the most optimal—“ 

“Sherlock,” Sherlock closed his mouth with a click as John gently shook his head and looked up at the detective from under his eyelashes. Sherlock inhaled through his nose softly and sharply as he was again captured by the soldier’s fondest expression.

In a trance, Sherlock watched as John stepped forward slowly and softly as if afraid to break the spell that seemed to have settled upon them. Like earlier by the Thames, John reached to Sherlock, but this time his other hand crept up too and the doctor cradled Sherlock’s face as if he was something precious and caressed those high cheekbones with his thumbs reverently as Sherlock sank down to align his face better to John’s. 

Sherlock frantically scanned the other man’s face, unable to process beyond the tenderness in his gaze and the dilated pools in John’s eyes. “Sherlock,” John breathed out and Sherlock was suddenly aware of how shallow their intermingling breaths were and how warm he felt, “Can I kiss you?” Sherlock’s eyes widened and gave a single, decisive nod before John’s lips were surging towards his, bringing waves of sensation he had never imagined lips could possible give. The taller man blindly pressed his own lips back, imitating John’s movements in a sensual dance that threatened to overwhelm him. The subtle variations in pressure were an art he couldn’t analyze quick enough and he felt swept up in the tide of John, John, John. 

John’s hands were stroking into Sherlock’s hair and angling Sherlock’s head into a better angle when John’s teasing tongue licked into Sherlock’s mouth. The detective groaned, but instead of increasing the pressure, John only laid shallow licks before easing them down and pressing his forward against Sherlock’s so they could both gasp heavily against each other. 

Glancing down, John grinned, “Do you want me to help you with that?”, he said flirtatiously, his devilish tongue swiping across his kiss swollen lip. 

Feeling warm and sluggish, it took a while for Sherlock to follow where John had pointed the question. Upon discovery, Sherlock’s half hard prick gave a little twitch and Sherlock’s pale skin reddened more than he thought possible. 

“Um— I, uh—, um…” Sherlock stuttered.

\--- 

Arousal, though pleasurable, was always something to routinely take care of; usually at night to end the day and ease in sleep. Sherlock enjoyed the sensation of the build and finish, but there was never a deep intrinsic desire for masturbation or sex. It was mostly just a way to burn off energy and relax, to gain a burst of reward chemicals without needing to procure illegal substances. 

His thoughts had occasionally flickered to John because he had read once that people fantasize about others during their own self-pleasure, but it made no difference to his arousal. Besides, he preferred written erotica describing the emotional and physical feelings of sex rather than deducing it from filmed porn stars. 

\---

Sherlock’s penis may have been interested in the proceedings, but nothing in particular was singing out inside of him to further engage in sexual activities with John, though Sherlock didn’t feel particularly adverse either. He just felt a bit hard. 

In theory he liked the idea of having sex with a partner, the intimacy and pleasure it would involve, but he just wasn’t sure he would like to actually have it.

John seemed to notice Sherlock’s uncertainty and his face softened. “Hey, it’s alright. We can take it slow,” John soothed, gently rubbing Sherlock’s arm and caressing his face again, “though in the interest of saving hot water, we could just talk and wash in the shower together? Nothing more.” 

Sherlock thought and nodded, “That would be acceptable.”

\---

In the bathroom, the ritual of disrobing calmed Sherlock down and he was relieved to find that the both of them were no longer hard. John was already in the shower and had turned the taps to his preferred temperature, which was within the same range as Sherlock’s. 

Sherlock applied his pre-shower product to his curls and then stepped in to soak his hair under the showerhead as John rubbed his shampoo into his own hair. 

“Ah, I forgot that extra maintenance comes with curls. That’s why you’ve got your fancy products all over the bathroom,” John affectionately jabbed, “now budge over, I’m ready to rinse this out.”

Sherlock gave him a soft grin and moved to shampoo his dark locks. He felt his chest warm at how easily the quiet intimacy they had developed as friends and flatmates translated to this new facet of their relationship. 

After all the foam had cascaded down John’s head, the men moved together synchronously in orbit to give Sherlock his turn with the water without needing words. 

As John soaped up his body, he spoke, “So, we kissed…”, Sherlock froze, “and I don’t know about you, but I think I would quite like to do more of that with you in the future?”, John said with a questioning upturn in his voice. The unspoken “Would you?” was loud and clear.

“Yes,” Sherlock blurted out and flushed because he was unprepared to say more. He had washed all the shampoo from his hair and continued to work out the last of the pre-poo from his curls, averting his eyes, “I would like that a lot,” he murmured. 

John beamed, “I’m glad,” and gave Sherlock a sweet peck on the lips and they switched places. 

\---

By the time Sherlock was done washing out all the conditioner in his hair, John had already finished washing and rinsing all the areas of Sherlock’s body that the detective was comfortable with, as he didn’t want to just sit there getting wrinkly as Sherlock finished up his shower. 

They leaned into each other’s touch as they helped the other towel dry and gave soft minty kisses after a promise to talk more in the morning about the change in their relationship.

As Sherlock settled into his own bed, he fell asleep easily feeling warm and loved, anticipating more joy the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I would appreciate if you left a comment (unless it’s offensive, I'll delete those), but no pressure! (Also, I'm very sorry for the ending, I've never been good at conclusions)
> 
> Here are some places where I looked for information on asexuality:  
> Honestly, I liked the Reddit FAQ the best, there was a lot of info here and I went down quite the rabbit hole. https://www.reddit.com/r/asexuality/comments/jc5pb3/faq_are_you_asexual_and_more/  
> \------ Specific Reddit Pages  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/asexuality/wiki/faq/how_can_aces_like_sex  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/asexuality/wiki/the_spectra  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/asexuality/wiki/grey-asexuality (this page also mentions aegosexuality in more detail that the above link & also cupidosexuality if you don’t know what they mean in the tags!)  
> \------  
> https://www.asexualityarchive.com/maybe-im-not-really-asexual-because-i-have-no-idea-what-sexual-attraction-is-so-how-do-i-know-if-im-feeling-it-or-not/  
> https://www.asexualityarchive.com/maybe-im-not-really-asexual-because-i-havent-tried-it-yet-to-be-sure/  
> https://www.asexuality.org/?q=general.html Another FAQ  
> https://asexualagenda.wordpress.com/2014/07/25/reflections-on-the-use-and-boundaries-of-sex-favourable-asexual-as-a-term/ - literally found this the day I decided to start this fic  
> I also looked at AVEN but I forgot which specific links I looked at.


End file.
